Moments
by envyme13
Summary: They were Highschool sweethearts, then life happened; It's too intense, too passionate, and too much. Love can be crazy, chaotic, and glorious all at once. Rated mature for mature themes.
1. Pain

**Title:** Moments

**Summary: **They were Highschool sweethearts, then life happened; It's too intense, too passionate, and too much. Love can be crazy, chaotic, and glorious all at once. Rated mature for mature themes.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing of Twilight is mine, the only thing that's mine is my story.

* * *

Her butt cheeks slamming against my erection felt so good, too good. I was getting lost in the drug that was her.

Those cries of joy as I thrust into her were my elation, my stolen dose.

Moments like these with her were what I lived for. This was all I breathed for.

Her waist; so perfectly small between both my hands was the only thing from keeping me from collapsing into her and drowning myself inside of her.

Without her, I had to force myself to breathe.

She screamed as I delved in deeper, her hands against the brick wall, and our bodies sticking together in wild chaos.

We were behind a closed building, only blocks from the immense brick house she liked to call home.

This was my home, she was my home.

"Harder!"

And I bid as she desired slamming into her until she moaned with complete and utter pleasure. My hands found her breasts as my body shuttered and finally I exploded inside of her dreading and loving the ending.

We both sighed with release as she turned her body towards mine and kissed me ferociously.

I watched with horror as she pulled down her dress and fixed the raven strands of hair sticking to her beautiful face.

No, my heart contorted in a sickly way. Our time was up, the moment was over and it was time to get back to our lives, apart.

My hand reached for her chin tilting it up, my lips found hers and I kissed her with all the emotion and force I could muster.

Tears began streaming down her face and I brushed them away, her head was between my hands now. I imagined how easy it would be to just snap her neck and end my suffering. Maybe, If she weren't around to haunt me I could never miss her, or moments like these.

This was my life I held in my arms though, she was my everything. And I'd be forever waiting until she stopped fighting what we had, until she could let go of the past.

Yes, I had hurt her then. Instead of saving her, I had broken her more; but I was different now.

We were both the same in the way that we were both masochists. She tried to let me go and I fight to hold on.

And we come to this, when she leaves and I'm forced to pretend I dont know of her existance...

"Goodbye Edward," Her voice always so beautiful as she begins to back away and her hand raised as if about to wave.

Not goodbye, it's see you soon.

I close my eyes hating every fiber of my being, refusing to watch her walk away and under my breathe I mutter, "Until next time, Bella."

At nineteen I was a lost, hopeless, broken human being. Grew up on the streets, seeing violence, crime, and drugs. My father was an immigrant a man that grew up in a colder world than I did. As a child he wanted me to be as tough as him, so he used to beat me senseless. Gave me my first gun when I was only eight years old, at the moment I didnt feel like resurfacing any of those memories.

What matters is since as long as I could ever remember I learned to enjoy pain. Emotional and Physical.

In high school, I met my match. She was beautiful but devastatingly broken, and I had stupidly thought I could save her. Or that we could save each other.

When I was sure she was gone, I pulled up my sleeve and stared at the tattoo on my arm; her name sprawled in script, haunting me torturing me with the memory of _our moments_.


	2. Hurt

**Isabella Marie Witherdale**

Before my mother took off and abandoned me she always said a beautiful woman should never have to suffer. Then why was it that we had both suffered so much? Even though what my mother had said was wrong, I understood the advice. Use your beauty to better your life. And that I did.

Only a couple of hours ago I had seen Edward… for the last time, I always told myself. It was a lie, I did that a lot.

Lie.

My entire life was a lie, but in the end I had bettered myself. No more living off welfare, no more trailer, no more trash. The people I was now surrounded by were well-mannered, educated, successful, cultured people. They didn't sell drugs on the streets or beg the government for anything.

Yet, I wasn't happy. The man I am married to is a great guy, he took me in, married me and gave me a title. A good title.

Did I love him? Probably not.

Love is such a dreadful wicked thing. It's a poison. It seeps through undetected and kills you slowly.

Flashback:

_Crown Heights High school, seemed crappier then the last place I lived in. It was sophomore year, and my first day of school. Like an idiot, I decided to join an after school activity and try out for cheerleading. Being home sucked anyways._

_It was about six pm and my mom had yet to pick me up, I waited alone for an hour on the bleachers then stood and decided I should walk home._

_"Hey beautiful," A guy I knew to be a senior whistled from the basketball court while he played with his friends. He was disgusting, I held the straps to my backpack tighter and kept walking._

_Finally, I made it to the football field, it was a shortcut all the students took to the main road towards the bus stop._

_"Wait up," It was the same voice from before. My long legs walked faster, apparently he could walk faster then I and was in front of me in a second._

_"I'm Riley." The weird lanky kid said extending a hand._

_"Nice to meet you," I didn't shake it, he looked at me coldly. "I'm kind of in a hurry."_

_He looked around. "Youre not from around here are you?" There was something sinister about his voice._

_"No, I'm new here." As I started walking away once more. He ripped off my backpack and pulled me towards him, my face was on his sweaty chest as I attempted to scream. Then he pulled me up by the hair. " Now listen here bitch. Your snobby little I am so much better then everyone attitude isn't fucking appreciated around here." His voice was cruel, angry, I wanted to cut his fucking face open._

_I reached down for my boot and he slapped my hand away and pulled my face towards his and kissed me, I bit him and he slapped me._

_"Who the fuck do you think you are?"_

_"Your filthy." My voice was venomous. The guy name Riley kicked me and I fell to the floor._

_Someone else's voice appeared, but I couldn't see who it was because I was down on the floor holding my stomach in pain._

_"Riley what the fuck do you think your doing!" His angry voice was velvety, and powerful._

_"Oh hey bro, nothing this bitch thought she could give me an attitude."_

_My eyes flew open and I looked up to see a tall bronze-haired figure punch Riley in the nose and blood squirt everywhere. He moved with grace. _

_The punching didn't seem to stop, and I was suddenly afraid for him. I forced myself up and ran towards the stranger._

_"Stop before you kill him!" I yelled putting my hand gently on his shoulder._

_Cold green eyes looked up at me and I flinched. They were empty, filled with a violent demonic rage I've never seen before, then the coldness was gone and he stood looking down at Riley on the floor who was crying violently as he held his nose._

_"I'm sorry," he whispered to no on in particular._

_Tears streamed down my face as I looked at the scene before me and the stranger came towards me and hugged me. He let me cry in his arms for what seemed like ever. And that was the first time in my life I had ever felt protected._

_We were doomed from the start._

My cell phone rang, it was my brother. I found out I had an older brother only about 2 years ago. Turns out I was a bastard. My mother was screwing a married man who already had a family of his own. She had always told me he had walked out on us. Truth was, he never even knew I existed.

"Hey Jasper," I spoke into the phone trying to sound cheerful.

"Hey just calling to see if youre coming to the wedding rehearsal tomorrow?" Since he found out he had a sister, he's been trying to connect with me as If we knew about each other our whole lives. It was cute. And it was sort of nice knowing I had one normal living relative.

"Yes, Of course." Even though I absolutely detested his bride to be Maria. She screamed gold-digger, that was hypocritcal of me; but the difference between Jasper and James was that James knew. And there was just something about Italian women that screamed, I want to control your life.

"Great will James be with you?" It was obvious Jasper didn't like James much either, he was sometimes kind of a pompous ass.

"Possibly. He's away on business but should be home by tomorrow." I felt so old saying that, I was nineteen and James was twenty-eight. A girl my age shouldn't be saying her husband is away on business…

"Oh, that's good. So see you tomorrow!"

I stood and looked around my immense master suite. Maybe, my life would be less boring if I had children. James and I had already been trying for months now and no luck... I knew he wanted kids. We had to complete the appearance of our perfect family. He has the perfect step ford housewife already.

Flashback:

_"Edward, I think… I-I'm …" My voice trailed off as I stared at him as he threw his football up and down. His anger issues made him a great asset to our highschool football team._

_He stopped and looked at me intently and worriedly. "Babe?" His eyes grew wide, how I loved those beautiful green eyes. He was such a beautiful boy._

_Tears streamed down my face. "I think I'm pregnant."_

_Edward tossed the ball somewhere behind the couch and came to sit next to me. He put his arms around me gently and held me closer to him. "Don't cry Bells."_

_Whenever he called me Bells, I had to cry harder. We were only sixteen. And no way in hell would a baby be bought into this hell world. How would we provide for it?_

_"Love. If youre pregnant we can keep it. I'll get another job, we can get married and rent our own place!" He had so much hope in his voice. _

_"Married?"_

_I looked up at him surprised._

_He smiled crookedly. "I love you Isabella Swan and I will love you forever."_

The hot tears streamed down my cheeks as I laid on my king-sized bed staring at the musical notes tattooed on my right ankle, recalling old memories and past moments.

Edward had a passion for music.


End file.
